


A Zoroic Mirage

by Keitmeg



Series: Zou and Whole Cake Arc ZOSAN [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Coda to A Secret Meeting! Luffy vs. the Fire Tank Pirates, Internal Monologue, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 04:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keitmeg/pseuds/Keitmeg
Summary: Sanji was back and assured and safe, and now he is in the shower by himself with thoughts of Zoro in his head...





	A Zoroic Mirage

**Author's Note:**

> Something came to me while watching this episode (Sanji showered alone!!!). I have been procrastinating for too long, it's about damn time.  
> Hope you enjoy, as for me, I'll go finish the episode because I pressed pause to write this. LOL. It took me less than half an hour. How perverted must I be!
> 
> Hit Kudos if you liked?

 

 

 

He was back. He wasn't officially back, but he was back. He was here with Luffy, Chopper and Brook and everyone. Twelve hours ago, he had diminished all hopes of reuniting with his friends. Five hours ago, he had accepted his fate to die by the hand of Pudding in the wedding ceremony. It's strange when he thinks about the hundred and eighty change this course of events has spun to and now he's in the bathroom, assured Brook, Luffy and Chopper are outside after being done showering, while the girls occupied the other bathroom. 

He shuffles a little inside the tub, making the water overflow and slosh on the tiled floor. He lays his head on the rim and stares skyward. Today has been a real mix of strange occurrences, and as he soaks in the water, he can feel it leashing the fatigue away from his bones. 

He's been through an emotional turmoil -eavesdropping on Pudding finally opened his eyes. He knows that his father has been too naive, for all his chatter of his strategic mind. He is glad, though, that Luffy agreed to his suicidal plan. 

Look, he doesn't want to have anything to do with those scums who made his life a living hell, but he owes it to his mother. He needs to do this for her, and for himself. He owes it to himself as well. He thinks that if he doesn't save them now, he'll never be able to overcome his flashbacks.

He lets out a full-bodied sigh.

Soon as he and Luffy started their dash towards the Fire Tank, Sanji asked his captain about everyone else: Frank, Robin and Usopp. He was happy to hear they were safe. The questions stopped at that, but, really, sometimes Luffy surprises everyone. He was scowling at the way they were running to when the captain said, "Zoro told me to bring you back," he gave a gummy grin, "he's gonna meet us there."

Despite the fact that he wanted to protest and berate Luffy for giving him unnecessary input on someone he wants to have nothing to do with at that moment, he found himself succumbing  to a thoughtful silence. 

Zoro asked Luffy to bring Sanji back...

They all know Luffy is the strongest man out there, Zoro himself brags about it to mouthful lackeys, so the fact that he requested that in person means that he really wanted Sanji back without failure.

Sanji cups his hands together to collect water, and he splashes it on his face.

Agh, what a mess!

They'd be in Sunny now, if it wasn't for his impromptu decision to leave. Luffy and Usopp would be on the upper deck, twisting their fishing rods and pulling out Sea Kings for dinner. Chopper would be in the sick bay concocting medicine, Frank would be building something cool and Nami would be perfecting her map with Robin at the side reading a book. Brook would be singing them a song.

Zoro..

He and Zoro would be bellow deck, inside the storage room, kissing hotly or having hot, raw and passionate sex.

His cocks entertains the idea and twitches to a standing attention. Sanji lolls his tongue over his upper teeth as a hand wanders to his cock, clenching in a strong grip. He mewls at the first contact and lets his drugged, droopy eyes close as though in a trance. He thrusts three fingers of his free hand into his mouth and moans around it, the waters sloshes around the squelches coming from his cock. 

"God..." he sighed deeply after taking his fingers out and gliding them down to his ass. "Zoro," he grunts as he pushes a finger into his puckered entrance. "Zoro..." his sighs turn into panting. "Want you... Want you inside me." His fist on his cock quickens as he pushes in another finger, stretching the ring and causing a pleasurable shudder to rock his body and arch his back. "Deeper..." he tells Zoro, his moans echoing inside the bathroom. He tilts his head and reveals his neck to a Zoro in his imagination. Zoro always likes to nibble at his neck and watch him flush and tremble, and despite all the times Sanji forbid it, today he allows it because he wants to feel Zoro's hot breath on his skin, his temple on his lips and his hair on his face. _Fuck_. Zoro's heavily-muscled body manhandling him as though he's a toy and giving the most mind-blowing orgasms. " _ Ahh _ ..." he whimpers with a high-pitched voice in a way that usually turns Zoro on so fucking much he ends up slamming into his ass. "Gonna cum, Zoro, gonna cum for you..."

“For me,” Zoro drawled into Sanji’s ear with his deep voice, “cum as I fuck your sexy ass.”

Sanji licks his lip and and props his hips outside the water, spurting his cum on the condensed wall.

 


End file.
